


My Letter of Resignation

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy Is dangerous, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Never Loses Immortality, Attempt at Humor, Baking, Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, F/F, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Implied James Copley/ Booker, M/M, Quynh is good, Team as Family, They live to drive him insane, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: The longer Copley has to work and deals with the guard the more he wonders if he took his sanity into account before agreeing.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 37
Kudos: 195





	1. Not Stealing If It's yours

**Author's Note:**

> None of these stories have any real order to them.

They’d missed Nile’s birthday after yet another long and grueling mission. By the time they pulled everything together after much-needed sleep and clean up they just wanted a small vacation. Copley appeared at the safehouse as a surprise with cake and a small gift for Nile. 

It was then that Nicky and Joe decided they would take her out and that they should all in fact go out and see the sights a little. They were in Italy and there was a great deal of art to be seen here, which only seemed to excite Nile even more. As they walked through one of the exhibits Copley heard a snicker and saw Booker and Andy trade some money. 

James didn’t feel alarmed until he heard a few words that brought him over to the group to see what they were fussing about.

In a display case, there was an old leather-bound journal spread out with what looked to be a picture of Nicky fast asleep and barely covered by a sheet over two pages. There were other pages that had been removed with other little drawings and poems that had been translated. 

Nicky that is you,” he pointed, looking a bit surprised. 

“Si. Yusef has had many journals over the years and while we do leave them in safe houses all over the world sometimes old haunts less-visited get found and they take what they find.”

“Homosexuality in the middle ages,” Nile wrinkled her nose, “They couldn’t come up with a better title than that?”

“I’m taking them back,” Declared Joe.

Putting a hand on the elder man's shoulder he stopped him, “Joe, you can’t steal from a museum.” He stressed. 

Andy and Quynh both laughed, “Not stealing if it is yours,” The Scythian pointed out. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time we had to get our shit back from them. I know the British museum hates us with a passion. Never did get to see my uniform again. So the usual plan?” Booker questioned. 

For a brief moment, Copley remembered a newspaper article that the British Museum was broken into a few years back and a handful of items stolen. He wondered if that had been them as well. 

“Yup, we go at midnight,” Andy agreed. 

The others only nodded while Copley stared back at the case before following after them. Down another hall they found more of Joe’s woke, Andy, making jokes to tease the artist before Quynh pointed to another case, “That’s my fucking portrait. Nope, we’re getting everything back,”

“You keep everything in caves, how would they have found it?” Nile questioned. 

“Caves, Andy, really?” James could feel a headache coming on. From all of this and it was much too late by this point to turn in his resignation letter.


	2. Weapons Stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copley finds out that Andy packs the most.

He knew they were in the area and had asked them to stop by for a little celebration on a job well done and to give them some new identification cards to get them on the next leg of their trip after a small mission over in Ireland. Though there was one small detail that they had to worry about. He had Booker staying with him to get the man to sober up some. 

He didn’t want a bloodbath in the kitchen even though he was sure Andromache could kill him with nothing else but a fork if that much. 

Letting everyone in he stopped them, “Weapons stay down here,” he declared. 

They all gave him the same look, even Nile, ‘Are you serious’. Seeing that he wouldn’t budge one by one they started to leave their weapons until it came down to Andy. Andy was the worse one, from her person she produced two guns hidden in the back of her waistband, a knife from each forearm, a small gun from her boot, and another knife. 

Joe crossed his arms over his chest with a skeptical look, “What about the ones in your bra?”

“Ugh fine,” Reached in she pulled out two more from each side of her bra. 

“Happy?” 

Crossing his arms over his chest the curly-haired man shrugged, “If I’m not allowed to stab Booker neither are you,”

Copley tried to divert them from the idea that Booker was here, “Booker isn’t here. Why would you get the idea he is, he’s got a place out in Paris that I watch to keep track of him.”

“Don’t insult me. I know he is here because I know Booker wears a size 13 like myself while you, Copley, wear a 12,” Well shit, they had that figured out quickly. 

Nicky nodded, “Though it’s not like having no weapons has ever stopped us. Seen Andy use a straw for a weapon,” 

“How about you simply talk it out, he was your brother,”

Andy, Nicky, and even Nile all stared at him, “You must have been an only child.” 

He had been an only child. His parents had been satisfied with one child they could spend time with and love without feeling like they needed to divide their attention too much for work and family. “Just sit back and let it happen,”

“Wait,” the former CIA agent said to the youngest member, “You hiding anything in there?” He pointed to her breasts. 

“No,”

Copley then dared to look at the crotches of both Joe and Nicky, “Are you tw-” he was pointing a finger between the two of them. Nicky smiled and cut him off, “No, no, that’s just us,”


	3. The soldier, the techie, the baker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copley learns something new about Booker.

Copley found out that Booker had been drinking himself to death when he realized the man had gone to different liquor stores three days in a row. “You have got to be kidding me,” he grumbled to himself. Getting into his car he made the drive to Booker’s apartment and used the spare key to get inside. It was an interesting smell that came from the inside, alcohol, rotting food, and cigarette smoke. 

“Booker?” he called into the apartment. He found the man in the bedroom naked from the waist up and barefoot. 

“Booker!”

Shooting up the man looked at him with blurry eyes, “What?”

“You’re coming with me,”

After much arguing, bitching, and moaning, Copley had a hung over Booker in his car with his bags packed to stay with him for a few weeks to get him cleaned up. He set the man up in his guest room and proceeded to get rid of all the wine in his house. 

The first week was a nightmare. Arguing, moping, crying, until Copley finally had to get out of the house for himself. When he returned a few hours later the house smelled like sugar, and cinnamon, and warmth. 

In his kitchen, Booker had on his wife’s apron and on the counter a spread of desserts, creme brulee, cream puffs, eclairs, and chocolate mousse. 

“What the hell did you do?” he questioned. 

“I baked. I can’t drink so I needed something to do,” Booker was a bit surprised with himself. He hadn’t done anything like this since about the 50s. 

Right,” he nodded. “I thought Nicky was the cooker,”

“Nicky can cook, he cooks very well. Joe can cook. We don’t trust Andy with too much in the kitchen. I think she does better with fire and spit. But I can cook and bake, usually too drunk to do it,”

Looking to the spread again he arched a brow, "Do you realize how painfully French you are?"

He was given the finger for his comment.

Copley would later regret letting Booker stay with him when he found at his next doctor visit that he gained ten pounds and the man chuckled at him saying he was glad he was dating again and that whoever must be a great cook if they got him to pick up his weight.


	4. Red Is Your Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you want me to do, dress in drag, and do the hula?

It was supposed to be an easy mission, in and out but shit went left, and when shit goes left you to have to get creative. Unfortunately, that led to Copley having to come in to go on the mission with Nicky. Working with Nicky wasn’t the issue, it was the going in drag that was the problem. The dress, the wig, the heels. How was he going to run in these things? 

They now sat at the bar each nursing a drink and sharing a cigarette. 

This was not what I had in mind when I said I would help,” Copley sighed. 

“You would think after all this time I would be used to having to do undercover missions. This isn’t my first bra and I doubt it will be my last,”

Humming Copley responded as he pushed his wig back from his face, “I will say this much you make a rather convincing woman,”

“So do you. Red is a lovely color on you, I might add. Time to do this,” Nicky led the way up to the VIP section, they were both quickly looked over and accepted into the room where their target waited.

Twenty minutes later the two were mixed in with the crowd running away in the heels Copley detested with amazing speed. 

They were the first to the safe house, with Andy and Joe next to join them followed by Booker, Nile, and Quynh. 

“I’m too old for this shit,” He saw Sebastian about to comment and pointed in his direction, “Booker I don’t want to hear a word out of you about age,” he warned, shoving the worst of the clothing into a bag, “I’m going home, you will have your money wired in two days, don’t call me for three I’m going to sleep. I’m done with this,”

He got to the door had it completely open before turning around, "Actually, I quit," He closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For outfits, please see the following links
> 
> Copley: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0434124/mediaviewer/rm774971648?ref_=tt_mv_nxt  
> Nicky: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/708965166312802987/


	5. Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day for Copley to make good on his word.

Copley never did resign, however, he did threaten it many times over the years. Copley was there for 30 years. He’d greyed, aged, and was now using a cane around his single-story home. He’d spent the last year working on his replacement for this very moment. Tonight they were coming over as they did every year for his birthday if missions allowed Something Nile started about 25 years ago.

The bell rang, getting up from his chair Copley made his way to the door opening it to see them all there. They haven’t aged a bit, little things have changed however, Andy’s hair is long this time around. Joe’s beard is gone this year and Nicky seems to have picked it up looking like a version of Joseph of Nazareth from a movie he’d seen once. Booker’s sporting a buzz cut and clean-shaven face. Nile’s hair is more natural, she’s wearing it pulled back tonight to form a neat afro. Quynh has hers cut back into a pixie cut almost to the lengths Andy’s had been when they first met.

“Haven’t aged a day old man,” Joe hugged him first as they all started to file into his home. Each either hugging him or giving him a clap on the shoulder or back. Moving further into the house they all stood in the doorway as they saw a young man sitting in one of the armchairs. 

“Who the hell are you?” It was Andy as their leader that spoke first, the others all turning to Copley for an answer. 

“My name is--”

“Not talking to you,” Andy gestured for him to sit down as she was actually talking to Copley. 

“This is my great-nephew, John, he’s going to be taking over for me starting this year, and I am going to guide him through actually working with you.”

The immortals all shared looks with each other. Sitting down the elderly man sighed, “It has been an honor to work with you these last 30 years. Been some of the most interesting of my life. But now I actually have to resign from my position here. I can’t keep up like I used to. I’m not go--”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You’ve been one of us for a long time, you’ll always be one of us,” 

“She’s not asking,” Joe smiles a bit though his eyes look a little glassy.

Smiling Copley nodded, “Still stands, this will be my last day, and John will take over for me. I will still guide him through actually working with you. But this is it, my letter of resignation.” 

“Looks like it’s all you, Newbie,” Andy and the others all looked in his direction causing John to feel uneasy.

“You get used to it, John. Now no more sad talk, I’m 70 today and I want my birthday cake.”

“Not before you’ve had dinner.” Nicky and Booker are heading for the kitchen to get started on a meal. They’ve had a run of his home before and truth be told he’s used to it. It’s something he’s always looked forward to and knows that his nephew will as well once they’re used to him.


End file.
